Come Back
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: What happens after 1x11 when Savannah finds out that Marti and Dan hooked up. Having already lost everything she was afraid to lose, Marti decides to let go of her fear in order to win back the one person who means it all.
1. Part 1

Come Back

By tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellcats.

Summary: What happens after 1x11 when Savannah finds out that Marti and Dan hooked up. Having already lost everything she was afraid to lose, Marti decides to let go of her fear in order to win back the one person who means it all.

* * *

><p>Marti sat heavily down on the wooden bench. She could still hear the music and the wild laughter and partying inside the barn and the juxtaposition just served to emphasize her broken heart all the more. All the Hellcats had left behind Savannah and they had every right to. Marti was the one who…<p>

She shook her head, blonde curly hair flying everywhere, refusing to think about it. She needed to stay level headed. Her ride had just stormed off (for good reason) so now she needed to find a way home. She brought out her phone and dialed the only person she knew would answer her call right now. "Hey, mom. It's me. I need you to come pick me up after your shift," Marti paused to listen to her mother's question, "No, I… I got into a fight with Savannah and the squad's not talking to me. Just come pick me up, please." A small smile crept onto her face at her mother's easy agreement and Marti hung up.

As she sat there alone outside, she couldn't help but look back on what had just happened right here on the very bench she was sitting at. Unable to take it, she stood up and began wandering around. But nothing could stop her mind from returning to what happened.

Unable to contain a sob, she wandered towards the woods, away from all the happy partiers and away from anyone who might see her break down.

This was what she had been afraid of. Losing Savannah. Losing Lewis. Most of all, losing Dan.

At that thought, her chest stopped moving as her heart began pounding in her chest. Oh, god. She couldn't lose Dan. She put her head between her legs as she attempted to both ease the nausea and try and breathe. Unfortunately, it did neither.

Standing up, she fumbled for her cell phone, her fingers already dialing the number she had long ago memorized. "Dan," Marti choked out around a sob, "I know that you're screening my calls, but I just thought you should know you were right. The guilt… it wasn't going away. I told Savannah. God, she hates me," She choked out a sob as she brought a hand up to push her hair away from her tear stained face, "And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. You were right about us too. I _am_ ready; I _want_ to be all in, but I was just so scared that if we tried, that Savannah and Lewis would hate me and that I would mess things up and you'd go away, but this time you wouldn't come back and I'd lose not only my boyfriend, but my best friend too. But now look what I've done because you _have_ gone away and Savannah and Lewis _do_ hate me. So what was the point in holding back?" She laughed self-deprecatingly before biting her lip nervously at her last words, "I guess what I'm saying is… I'm sorry… and I love you. Please come back."


	2. Part 2

Come Back

By tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellcats.

Summary: What happens after 1x11 when Savannah finds out that Marti and Dan hooked up. Having already lost everything she was afraid to lose, Marti decides to let go of her fear in order to win back the one person who means it all.

* * *

><p>Dan slowly made his way up the steps and through the open door. He had barely made it past the front entrance when there was suddenly an obstacle in front of him. Looking up, he winced when he met the angry eyes of Lewis.<p>

"If you're gonna hit me, can you please do it quickly. I have somewhere I need to be," Dan offered.

Lewis shook his head, an un-amused look on his face, "Nah, I'm not gonna hit you. What you and Marti did… I don't like it, but things between me and Marti were different than how thing were between you and Savannah," He shook his head, "Marti and I are cool which means you and I are too, but I'm not sure you being here is a good idea, man."

Dan nodded in agreement. He had been having some doubts on that as well, but this was the only place he knew he could find her. He was about to say something to that affect when a third voice interrupted.

"Dan?" Savannah asked in surprise and with more than a bit of hope as she came down the hallway.

He winced as he nodded his head in greeting, "Savannah."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she moved closer to him. Lewis stepped away to give them a minute, but still stayed close in case she needed him.

"I-" Whatever Dan was about to say was cut off when Marti stuck her head out her dorm room door.

She looked around, clearly trying to locate his familiar voice when she spotted him. She walked out of her room and leaned against the wall as she gave him a weary smile, "Hey, stranger."

"M," He nodded, focused completely on her as his gaze wandered over her face trying to analyze what she was thinking, how she was feeling and whether or not her words on his voicemail had been true.

She gave a small quirk of her lips and nodded her head slightly toward her room. His legs began walking towards her before he even realized he was moving. It was only as he was passing by Savannah that he remembered she was even there. He studiously avoided looking at her, not wanting to meet her gaze. He knew that Marti had noticed because she too grimaced and looked away in guilt as the two entered her room.

She locked the door behind them and turned to face him, eyes wide as if she was still processing the fact that he was really standing in front of her.

"Hey," Dan greeted awkwardly as he stared down into Marti's shocked green eyes, "I made it all the way down to New Orleans before I listened to your messages. Sorry," He shrugged slightly as if he didn't know what else to do. "Did you… did you mean it?" Dan asked seriously.

Marti hesitated but nodded, "Yes, I meant it." Dan gave a huge, relieved grin and leaned down to kiss her, but she took a small step back causing his smile to fade into a frown. "But-"

"But?" Dan asked in frustration, "What 'but'? God, I can't do this again," He muttered as he took a step back and raked a hand through his already messy hair.

Marti reached a hand out to grab his arm, terrified that he was planning on leaving again, "But I just made things right with Savannah and I _promised_ her that I wouldn't let her regret it."

"So, what?" He asked angrily, "We're just going to go back to being friends, pretending that there isn't something more between us?"

Marti hesitated but ultimately shook her head, "No. I don't want that. When I said I was all in, I meant it." Seeing that she had Dan's full attention, she worried her lower lip, wondering if she was making the right call, "I just think we need to sit down with Savannah and talk about all of this. Sort it out. It'll hurt, but I think it will be better this way." Seeing Dan grimace, she squeezed his arm, "She's been good to us. We owe her."

He gave a small sigh but didn't argue, "You're right. We should talk to her."

She gave a relieved smile and loosened her iron grip on his arm, "Now?" She asked hesitantly

"Aw, crap," He groaned, his hand rubbing over his face before finally nodding in agreement, "Alright. Better now than later," Seeing her agree, he let a smile overtake his face, "So, since we're all in, I guess that makes you my girlfriend."

Marti's lips twitched into a smile at his words, "I guess so."

His smile turned into a wide grin, "So, can I kiss my girlfriend now or is that something else we need to talk to Savannah about?" he teased lightly.

Marti winked flirtatiously, running a hand down his chest, "How about we talk to Savannah first and then we see."


End file.
